Missing Pictures
by MaddiRAWRx3
Summary: A woman reminiscences in her thoughts about the past controlled by a family album. Will her thoughts bring her to the present, or keep her locked up in the past?


**Missing Pictures**

Chapter 1

Meena steps into the newly painted room. A color of green fills the walls. She walks over to the closet, her special closet. She opens the door and stares at all of the photo albums. "I wonder where I put that one" Meena thinks in her head. She then spots the pale color of yellow on top of the shelves. Meena takes down the book and blows off the dust which brings her to sneeze, and a picture falls out.

Meena picks up the picture and without looking she stuffs it back into the book. She then walks straight to the living room. She can hear Bruce in the kitchen cooking up dinner. "I don't feel like eating right now" Meena thinks. "Bruce, honey, don't make a plate for me just yet" Her husband nods and gets back to work.

Meena stares at the front page of the book; it reads "A Wedding to Remember" She then turns the page and a smile is planted on her face.

Chapter 2

///Flashback///

"Meena, come on, you need to come on" Papi exclaims. Meena rushes to her Papi's side and watches her best friend past by her, Greta gives her a comforting thumbs up. "Papi I don't know if I'm ready yet" Meena tells her father. "Honey, come on, it's your day, don't back down now, you love Bruce, and he loves you more than anything, don't worry I'm right here beside you" Meena's eyes come to water, and she tightly hugs her father. "Okay Meena lets go"

A familiar tune pops into Meena's head. The Bridal March is played as she walks down the ales with her Papi. Tears roll down her face as she sees the people's reactions as she walks down the red carpet. Her Mami smiles at her, and then she stares at the bridesmaids, all dressed in yellow. She looks at Greta, holding a smaller bouquet of sunflowers. At last she stares at her Bruce. A smile brought to her face as she holds the hands of her lover.

****30 minutes later*****

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest announced. Meena paused for a second and said sweetly, " I do." The priest then said towards the pews full of people, " By the power invested in me, I know announce these two, man and wife." And he leaded towards Bruce and said " You may now kiss the bride" Meena looked into Bruce's piercing emerald green eyes and leaned into towards him. Suddenly Bruce grabed her and smacked one on her. Once Meena was free she giggled at her newly husband remembering their first kiss.

///End of Flashback///

Chapter 3

Meena heard Bruce yell "Dinner's ready Sweetie!" Meena put down the book and went to go eat. Thirty minutes later she was hugging her baby in her hands, kissing, and laughing as she cooed. Soon she feel asleep and Meena put her in her crib. She tip-toed out of the green colored room, the sound of lullabies behind her. She sat on the couch, and picked the album back up. She froze and stared at the pictures. A tear came to her eyes, and it rolled down her cheek. It stained the page and she saw the title of the page. It reads "My Little Baby Boy"

///Flashback///

Meena grabed the pole of her bed tightly as her husband Bruce laid on top of her. Moans fill the room, and Bruce kisses Meena on her pink colored lips. Then Meena lets of a moan of satisfaction. "Oh Bruce, I love you so much," Meena strains to get out. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky!" Bruce whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck. They both fall asleep.

Morning came and Meena opens her eyes and sees a made side to there bed. "Bruce must be a work" Meena thought. Meena gets up and looks at the sun rays that bleeds through the window. "Maybe I should read a book," Meena think to herself. When she looks around her bookshelf, a book drops and she picks it up. It reads "So Your Pregnant? Parenting Tips To Raise Babies For First Time Parents." Meena opens the book and continues to read more. She sits down on the bed and reads.

***Three Days Later***

Meena wakes up and gets out of her bed. "Oh no, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Meena shouts as she runs to the bathroom! She vomits into the toilet and gets up. "Maybe I should call the Doctor," Meena thinks in her head. But then she remembers the book, she picks the book from the shelf, and finds symptoms of a pregnancy. She reads and reads in till she finds what she wants. "Morning sickness, also known as consent vomiting, is very common in a pregnant mother, it can happen as early as one day or can be late as a week." Meena closes the book and smiles, she reaches towards her stomach, and says " My little baby!"

***Two Weeks Later***

Bruce drives up in his sand colored convertible and gets out and walks towards the door. Meena eagerly waits in the foyer as Bruce walks in. "Good afternoon honey, how was your day?" Bruce says. She looks at his face and a really big smile appears on her face. "Honey, I have to tell you something, lets go sit in the living room"

"Honey..... I think I'm pregnant!" Meena excitingly says. Bruce's eyes get big and he yells, "We're going to have a baby! I can't believe it!" He grabs Meena in a tight hug and runs to the phone to tell his parents. Meena laughs at his clumsiness as the trips over cords while he talks fast on the phone. "I'm actually going to have a baby!" Meena thinks to her.

Chapter 4

***Four months later***

Bruce and Meena arrive at the hospital. Meena urgently holds Bruce's hand as they walk into the reception office. "Dr. Yari Willams at 3:00" Bruce says to the receptionist. "Okay, thank you for checking in, please sit over there and a nurse will inform you when the Doctor is ready" the receptionist says. Meena and Bruce sit down, and twenty minutes later and the nurse appears and says, " Mrs. Meena Stooner?" Meena and Bruce get up and walk with the nurse to the Ultrasound room.

"Mrs. Stooner! Its nice to see you again!" Dr. Willams looks at Meena's bump and smiles. "Okay, Mrs. Meena, will you please sit down on the chair and pull your shirt up?" Bruce helps Meena up on the chair. "Dr. Willams, do you think you can tell us if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?" Meena tells Dr. Yari. She moves the sensor up around Meena stomach, and says "Yes, its been four months already, so here we go!" Bruce hold Meena's hand as they wait for the moment of truth.

"Why its a boy, Meena, your baby is a boy!" Dr. Willams announces. "Honey, we are going to have a boy" Bruce says excitingly to Meena. "Oh my little baby boy, we love you so much!" Meena says as she looks down at her stomach. Meena rubs Bruce's hand as Dr. Willams washes off the conducing gel off. They get up and leave the room and head towards the car. "Bruce, we are going to have a baby boy!" Meena reminds her husband. "I know honey, and I'm so excited, now lets go home so you can get some rest." Bruce announces as he kisses Meena's head.

Chapter 5

***Two Months Later***

Meena and Greta drive up towards Babies "R" Us. "Greta, I'm so excited!" Meena says excitingly. "I'm sure you are Meena, I've been shopping for babies clothes too, but with my husband, and that's a killjoy!" Greta laughs. Greta and Meena get out of Greta's powder blue CRV and walk towards the store. "Ouch, Ashton Nicolao Stooner, I'm not a Greek god, don't kick so hard!" Meena mumbles to her stomach. Greta stands there and giggles under her breath. "Oh Greta, I know you know what it feels like!" Meena sneers at Greta. "I was just kidding girl, don't worry!" Greta rebounds back.

Walking down the ales of multicolored clothing, Meena and Greta look for the perfect baby set. Then all of the sudden Meena sees it, a bright orange rack of baby apparel. "Greta come on, you've already had your babies, and I see it, come on hurry!" Meena rushes. Meena claps her hands in delight, and fills the basket with all orange. "Dang, Meena, your a orange freak!" Greta stammers. "Yea, I just wanted it not to be blue, its to plain and boring." Meena announces.

They leave the store with a truckload of baby accessories. "Eek, Meena, I don't know if all of these clothes can fit in my small CRV." Greta jokes. "Hehe, Greta I'm so excited, in three months im going to have a healthy baby boy!" Meena blurts out. Meena hugs Greta tightly. "I'm so glad your my best friend!" Meena says. "Same here Meena, now I think its time to go, its almost seven o' clock!" Meena and Greta get into her car and drive off.

Chapter 6

***Two Weeks Before The Ninth Month***

"Bruce, my water broke!" Meena yelled at Bruce as he was in the kitchen. "Okay Honey let me get my keys!" Bruce yells back from the other room. "Oh hell, its to early to go into labor, I still have two weeks left!" Meena admits. Her contractions started, "DAM IT, Bruce hurry up!" Meena screams. "Honey, I'm going to start the car, hurry and come out" Bruce replies. Meena hears the engine starts and stumbles out the door. "Come on Meena!" Bruce yells. Meena gets into the car. "Okay next stop is the hospital" Bruce tells his wife. "Oh, its hurts!" Meena groans. The contractions built up and Meena screams! "Bruce are we there yet?"

Bruce helps Meena into the hospital. "Ma'm my wife is in labor, please call a Doctor!" Bruce tells the receptionist. She calls the doctors in and Meena sees a familiar Dr. Yari Willams. "Oh thank god, Yari is here!" Meena thinks in her head. "Okay Meena please lay on this carrier." Dr. Willams announces to Meena. "Don't worry Meena, I'm going to be in there the whole time!" Bruce says trying to comfort his wife. Meena prays to herself that she can get through this like everybody else.

***A Few Minutes Later***

"Push Meena, push harder!" Dr. Willams tell Meena. Meena pushes harder but the baby doesn't seem to budge. "Ouch, I can't take this anymore!" Meena confirms. Bruce holds Meena's hand tightly as says "Come on honey, after this we don't have to have anymore children!" Meena pushes harder, and harder, but he still won't come out! "Push harder Meena, you have to push harder!" Dr. Willams says! Meena pushes really hard. Suddenly pitch black surrounds her.

***30 minutes later***

"What? What happened?" Meena wakes up. She sees doctors running around. Then she stares at Bruce. He crying hysterically. "Honey, where's our baby?" Meena asks her husband. He doesn't answer back. "Bruce, where is our baby, I want to hold him!" Meena says pushily. Then she sees Dr. Willams, with something blue in her hands. "Dr. Willams where is my baby, I want to hold him!" Dr. Yari Willam's eyes tear up and she comes towards Meena. "Meena im sorry." She cries. "What? Sorry for what? You delivered my baby, now can I hold him please?" Meena says. Dr. Willams holds Meena's hand and sadly says, " I'm sorry Meena, your child was born stillbirth, we tired to save him, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry Meena!" Meena's eyes now flooded with tears, she screams, "Where is my baby Dr. Willams tell me he is okay! Tell me now! Please!" Dr. Yari Willams shakes her head. Meena stays there, silent.... tears rolling down her face.

///End of Flashback///

Chapter 7

Laying down next to Bruce, Meena cries herself to sleep. The next morning she wakes up and kisses Bruce on his cheek, she whispers in his ear, "Go on and sleep honey, its Saturday, I'll take care of the baby." She then walks back into the familiar green room, and walks over to the crib. She stares in wonder at her baby. "I love you!" Meena whispers to her child as she sleeps.

Meena gets up and makes breakfast for herself. She then gets her morning coffee and sits down on the couch. She picks up the album and slips her coffee. She then turns the page, and she suddenly freezes, and her coffee cup falls to the floor. Ceramic pieces spread on the floor. She burst into tears as she reads the title, "The Funeral."

///Flashback///

Meena gets out the car with Bruce by her side. Meena sees the baby blue casket pass by them. Her cheeks wet with tears. The opening song is played as they enter. The Erie, sad sound surrounds the room. Her Papi and Mami right behind her, silent, but she knows they are broken inside. She walks right beside Bruce who is trying not to cry. Dressed in a midnight black dress, Meena sits in the pew with her family. She holds onto Bruce's arm as the priest says the sermon. Meena trys to hide the tears as the choir sings.

The deacon comes up and says the homily. Meena cries as he talks about Ashton's life that he didn't get to live and that his soul with be forever happy in the Kingdom of God. Bruce gently rubs Meena arm to comfort her but she just crys harder. Then at the end of the homily, the priest stands up and the choir starts to sing as Meena walks up to the casket. She suddenly drops onto the casket and cries her heart out as she hears the lyrics to the song.

"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight"

"In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there"

"So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It dont make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"

"In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"

Meena holds onto the caskets as Bruce trys to pull her away. "No Bruce, don't let our baby die! Please tell me this is a dream!" Meena screams! Bruce finally pulls her loose as she tries to get back to the casket. "Bruce, no, please I want my baby!" Meena yells out loud. He makes her sit down as she cries uncontrollably. "My baby, no my baby, my little Ashton!" Meena chokes out. The choir continues signing as the people put roses on the casket. A closed casket.

***30 minutes later***

Meena's brothers carry the casket to the hearse and lift it into the dull gray car. Meena and Bruce get into their car and follow it to the cememtery. They get out and head towards the pavilion where they blessed the casket and say the prayers for the dead. They then headed towards the cemetery and the clouds empty out drops of tears. Meena cries as the lower the casket into the earth. She stares at the headstone that reads, "Our Ashton, may you always been happy in heaven, we will always remember you! We love you forever, Mommy and Daddy." Her head drops onto Bruce's chest and cries in till she had no more tears left.

///End of Flashback///

Chapter 8

Meena scrambles to get all of the pieces picked up as she chokes on her tears. "Meena, its okay, that was two years ago, it's over." Meena comforts herself. In a few minutes Bruce comes into the living room still tired from work, but a sudden jolt brings him to run towards Meena, who is in fetal position. "Meena, whats wrong?" Bruce ask her. "My.... my.... baby, my little Ashton is gone!" Meena chokes out. Bruce automatically embraces her and she suddenly stops crying.

Meena makes lunch as Bruce goes and tends to the baby. A smile is placed with a neutral look. Meena suddenly burst into tears as the song plays on the radio. She runs to cut it off. She then goes back to cooking. In thirty minutes she finishes lunch, and she kisses Bruce. She moves towards the couch, and haist to pick up the album, and turns the page. Her neutral face turns into a puzzled look as she reads the title, "Is There Going To Be Another One Soon?"

///Flashback///

"Meena, it was a year ago, we have to move on!" Bruce exclaims. Meena just paces back and forth, trying to forget what her husband said. "Sweetie, please stop, now come here to me." Bruce tells Meena from the living room. Meena reluctantly walks toward the living room, and sits on the couch where Bruce was waiting for her. He starts to rub on her arm. Meena pulls back and says, "Bruce, I don't want another baby, I want Ashton!" Bruce tries to stay calm and says, "Meena, he is in heaven, where he is happy, I'm sorry, but he will never come back!" Meena burst into tears in Bruce lap.

Meena walks into the bathroom and looks at herself. Her beautiful light blue eyes where bloodshot, her light brown hair was fading, and her smile wasn't familiar anymore. "Meena, you have to move on, just like Bruce says." Meena thinks to herself. Tears start to pour out, but she stops them, hoping they wouldn't come back. She starts her bath, and takes off her clothes, and just stands there. Soon, she steps in into the warm water, and relaxes.

"Bruce, I don't think I'm ready just yet, but maybe in a few months I will be." she tells her husband during their dinner. Bruce kisses her on the lips and says, "Yes, give it some time." Meena gets out a giggle and continues eating. "Bruce, honey, am I pretty?" Meena questions her husband. Bruce looks at her and smiles, "Of course you are Sweetie, your beauty puts even the moonlight to same!" Meena comes towards Bruce and hugs him around his neck, "I love you Bruce, no matter how bitchy I get sometimes, I will always and still love you." She then kisses him on the lips.

***About Three Months Later***

Meena and Bruce get out of the car. "Honey, its so beautiful!" Meena says to Bruce as they hangs on to his shoulder. "Well its our third anniversary, I thought we should go somewhere special!" Bruce responds back. Meena looks up and sees the welcome sign to Hawaii, she gazes into the sunset, and a tear forms in her eyes. "If Ashton was here, he would love it, but I'm sure heaven is much more perfect than the sunset here" Meena thinks in her head. She nods and sits near the wet sand. She stares out into the ocean and she relaxes as Bruce holds her hand. "I love you Bruce, even more than this beautiful view, way more!" Meena whispers in her husband's ear. Bruce nods and leans in to kiss her. She gratefully accepts.

///End of Flashback///

Chapter 9

Meena smile returns again and she sets down the book. "Honey, go on and rest, I'll go take care of her." Meena yells to Bruce. Bruce accepts and puts there baby in Meena's arms. Meena looks down at her child. She sings a song to her as she goes into the kitchen to get a bottle. She laughs as she burps from drinking to fast. Soon she falls asleep again and Meena puts her back in her crib. She walks quietly out of the bright green room now surrounded in shadows of moving butterflies.

After dinner, Meena moves towards the couch and picks up the album. This time Bruce sits with her as she opens the page. A smile is planted on both there faces. A picture of a pregnant Meena. Then Meena reads the title. "A Little Surprise On The Way." She looks at Bruce and remembers.

///Flashback///

"Meena, isn't today Valentines Day?" Bruce questions his wife. Meena glances at Bruce and says, "Oh my gosh, I forgot to get you something!" Bruce hugs her and says, "Meena your all I ever wanted, I don't need gifts, all I need is you!" Meena smiles and turns to Bruce. She suddenly falls into his emerald green eyes and leans in to kiss him. Her lips touched his and she felt a jolt running through her body. She had never felt like this in a long time.

They moved to the couch and starting kissing slowly. Taking it slow, she starts to unbutton Bruce's shirt. His muscles shown as she kisses his neck. Bruce starts to take off Meena's shirt and she smiles as he tickles her as he does it. "Come on Bruce, give me all you got!" Meena yells. They get up, still kissing, move to their bedroom. They fall onto the bed and Meena starts to unloop Bruce's belt while Bruce pulls off Meena's skirt.

***An hour later***

Meena collapses onto Bruce's sweaty chest. She too was hot and removed the covers. She kisses Bruce and tells him that she loves him. Bruce looks into Meena's crystal blue eyes and smiles, "Meena, you are perfect, I love you so much, I'm so glad to be your husband!" Meena twist her hands through his thick blonde hair, kisses him passionately, and suddenly feels tired. She lays on Bruce as the cold air whipped through there naked bodies. She twist her hands through his blonde hair, tries to kiss him passionately, but instead she falls asleep on him. "Meena, are you asleep?" Bruce says to a sleeping Meena. He looks at her and her eyes were closed, he smiled at his angel, and falls asleep too.

Chapter 10

***Five Days Later***

Meena wakes up and looks at Bruce laying next to her. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear "Honey, its time to get up!" Bruce's eyes open and he smiles at Meena, her long light brown hair reaching past her shoulders, her light blue eyes shining. "Good morning Sweetie, you look beautiful today!" Bruce tells her. Meena reaches down to rub her hand on his face, but she suddenly feels sick. "Meena, are you okay?" Bruce yells to Meena. The toilet flushes and she tells Bruce, "Yea, I'm okay!" Bruce smiles at Meena while he gets up from the bed. Meena walks towards Bruce and hugs him tightly, as her mind goes berserk, and she thinks to herself, "Could I be pregnant?"

Bruce heads off to work and Meena goes to meet Greta at the local cafe. She drives up to the restaurant, and gets out, and sees Greta waiting for her. "Hey Greta, good afternoon!" Meena tells her best friend. "Hey girl, what did you need to tell me?" Greta responds. They sit down and order something. Meena shy-fully gets it out, "Greta, I..... I think I'm pregnant!" Greta's hands go over her mouth. Meena looks down discomfortly. Greta moves her hand to Meena's and says, "I'm not terrified girl, don't worry, I'm just surprised, tell me why you think you are." Meena tells her about that romantic Valentine's night and her throwing up randomly yesterday.

"Meena, lets go to the store and get you a pregnancy test." Greta tells Meena. "Okay..." Meena responds. They buy a test and Greta drives Meena to her house. Meena unlocks the door and walks into the foyer. "Okay Meena here you go," Greta tells her friend. Meena accepts the test and goes towards the bathroom. She pees onto the strip and waits for the test results to come up. She walks into the living room where Greta is waiting. "Meena, what are the results?" Greta ask Meena. Meena stares at the strip and gives it to Greta. Greta stares at the test and its says positive. Greta's eyes get big and she shouts out with joy, "Meena your pregnant!" Meena smiles but she knows she is scared inside.

Chapter 11

Bruce walks into the house and sees Greta and Meena sitting down on the couch. "Hey girls, how was your day together?" Bruce ask them. Meena stands up and smiles at Bruce. "Honey, I have something to tell you." Meena tells him. Bruce's face puzzles. "Okay, here I go, okay Bruce, I'm...... I'm pregnant!" Meena blurts out. Bruce's eyes water up and he runs towards Meena and gives her a tight hug. "Meena, your pregnant, I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father!" Bruce shouts. Greta giggles at Bruce as he runs around the house. Meena stands there and laughs but a thought goes through her mind, "What if this one turns out to be stillborn like Ashton?"

***Four Months Later***

Meena stares at the screen. A little person moving inside her. "Okay Dr. Willams, can you tell the sex of the baby?" Meena ask her. Yari nods in approval and she moves the detector around. Bruce holds Meena's hand as they wait, his hand sweats in Meena's, and she tries not to laugh at him. Dr. Willams stares at the screen and smiles. "What is it?" Meena ask her. Dr. Willams moves towards Meena and says, "Meena your going to have a...."

"Meena your going to have a girl!" Dr. Willams tells Meena. Meena's face turns into a huge smile, and she faces Bruce, who eyes are tearing up. "Honey, whats wrong?" Meena ask her husband. "I'm just so happy we are going to have a baby, Ashton is going to be very happy!" Bruce responds. Meena's smile turns into a frown and her eyes tear up. Bruce helps Meena up and they walk towards the car. Meena's holds back the tears as she gets inside the car. They drive back home.

Chapter 12

***Three Months Later***

Meena walks into the blue room. A sound of a laughing child fills the room. She shakes her head trying to get it out. Tomorrow is the day Bruce and her Papi are going to paint the room for the upcoming baby girl. She sits down on the soft carpet and stares at the paint. Tears form in her eyes. She lays down on the floor and cries. About thirty minutes later she is walking outside near the garden, she sits down in the grass, and looks down at her stomach. She suddenly feels a kick and a smile is planted on her face. "Don't worry so much Meena, this baby is going to be a healthy little girl." She thinks in her mind, but her heart disagrees.

-**-----------------**

Three days later the room is entirely painted. She looks at the new green paint on the walls and smiles. Bruce walks towards Meena and puts his arms around her. He looks down at her bump and kiss it. "Hello little gal, your going to love your new room, it isn't as dark as Mommy." Bruce says to her stomach. Meena giggles at his playfulness and reaches down towards her stomach. Meena smiles as Bruce rubs her stomach and whispers to it. She jumps in surprise as the her baby girl kicks inside of her. Bruce sees her jump as laughs. Meena smirks at him but then she sees his face and she breaks up laughing. He runs over to her and hugs her tightly and kisses her passionately. Meena pushes him away in surprise, "Bruce no, I'm pregnant, and we can't do it now, its too late into my pregnancy!" Bruce laughs at her and he holds her hand as they walk out of the room.

Chapter 13

***A Week Before The Ninth Month***

Meena walks into the livingroom where Greta is talking with Bruce about her weekend. Meena smiles and goes and sits by Bruce on the couch. He gives Meena a quick smile and rubs her hand. Meena's heart thumps at her husbands affection. She listens as Greta talks about her children, Addie, Michelle, and Lucas going to their friend's birthday party, and her husband taking her to a restaurant on their anniversary. Greta stops talking and ask Meena how she is doing. "I'm doing fine, just a little tired, and... and.... oh no... my water broke!" Meena yells.

Bruce goes and starts the car. Greta helps Meena into the passenger seat and sits by her. "Okay Meena, don't worry, we are going to the hospital now!" Greta tells her trying to comfort her. "Oh no! My water broke a week early!" Meena panics. She burst into tears and then she screams as the contractions build up. "Its okay Sweetie we are here!" Bruce tells her. Meena thinks her head, "Oh no, my poor baby, I don't want this to happen! No!"

Greta helps Meena out of the car and they go into the same old reception office. "My wife is in labor, please call Dr. Willams!" Bruce frantically tell the receptionist. "I'm sorry but Dr. Willams is on vacation!" the receptionist admits to Bruce. "Oh no, I can't do it without Yari, she has to be here!" Meena cries out. "Its okay Mrs. Stooner, Dr. Evans is a professional too." The receptionist tells Meena to try to comfort her. "Okay, just get her in here!" Meena screams!

Dr. Evans and a couple of nurses rush into the lobby. "Okay Mrs. Stooner, please lay down on here." Dr. Evans says to her. Meena lays down and they start to push her down the hallway. "Its okay Meena, I'll be there the whole time." Bruce tells her. She looks at Greta who is also running by her. "Greta thank you for coming too, your my best girlfriend!" Meena tells her. "Okay girl, no time for thanking everyone, you need to deliver this baby now!" Greta tells her. Meena nods and tries to hold back the tears as she prays, "Please God, protect this baby."

Chapter 14

She gets pushed to a different room than last time and she panics. "Its okay Mrs. Stooner, we need to preform a C-Section, we can't deliver your baby naturally." Dr. Evans says to Meena. "Okay, just please deliver my baby girl!" Meena yells. She looks at the nurses running around to get the right medical instruments. Suddenly she feels sleepy. Her eyes close and she hears silence.

Bruce shakes Meena to wake her up. Her eyes open and she sees a very sweaty blonde guy. "Hey honey, looks like you tired!" Meena jokes to her husband. She smiles at Greta who is holding her hand. Suddenly she sees someone very familiar. "Dr. Willams is that you?" Meena ask the person dressed in scrubs. She turns around and smiles at Meena. She walks towards Meena and says, "Yes it's me Meena, I couldn't miss your delivery. I came in right after you feel asleep." Meena smiles and ask, "Okay where is my baby, can I please she her?" Dr. Evans and Dr. Willams nod.

They push up the incubator. Meena looks for her baby, and finds a very tiny person. "Bruce is that our baby?" Meena ask Bruce. He nods and a very big smile is planted on her face. She looks at her baby girl and cries. "Thank you God, thank you so much!" Meena yells. She looks at the hints of blonde in her hair. The baby's eyes closed. "I can't wait to her eye's, I know they are going to be beautiful." She says to her husband. He smiles and then he looks at Greta who is crying. "We have to name her honey." Meena admits. "Okay Meena lets do that now." Meena nods and looks at her baby's blonde hair, she thinks, and a name pops into her head. "Belle Camille Stooner, that's such a beautiful name, I love it!" Meena giggles. Bruce's eyes fill with tears and he nods, "That is such a beautiful name, Belle Camille Stooner, it has a nice ring to it!"

Chapter 15

Meena wakes up and looks at Bruce. " Okay honey, its church today, get up and get dressed. Bruce tiredly gets up and moves towards the bathroom. Meena laughs and goes to Belle's room. She opens the door and walks to Belle. She stares into her light blue eyes and smiles. "Okay Bells, lets get you dressed into your pretty dress." Meena tells her baby. After she dresses her, Bruce comes into the nursery and tells Meena to get dressed and he will take care of Belle. She nods and goes to her closet, the familiar book back on top of the shelf, she smiles as she picks out a dress.

After church is over Meena, Bruce, and Belle go to the cemetery to visit Ashton. Roses in Meena hand, she walks towards the rest site, and a tear brings to her eye. She leans down and lays the roses on the headstone. She looks at Bruce and smiles. She looks back at the headstone and says, "My little boy, we love you so much, and we miss you, I bet your wondering how Belle is doing? Well she has gotten stronger, and she has her first tooth, I wish you where still here on Earth, you would love your little sister. Daddy and Mommy love you so much, we know your happy in heaven, bye honey!" Meena blows a kiss to Ashton and walks with Bruce and Belle to the car. The wind blowing colorful leaves across the ground, they get into the car and go back home. The roses lay down at his headstone. Ashton smiles and flies back home.


End file.
